Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Papaver orientate cultivar Baby Kiss.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Papaver plant, botanically known as Papaver orientate, commercially referred to as Oriental Poppy, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Baby Kiss.
The new Papaver is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Papaver cultivars with compact plant habit. The new Papaver originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Papaver orientate, not patented. The new Papaver was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, from the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination on the basis of its compact plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Papaver are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Baby Kiss have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Baby Kissxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Baby Kissxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Papaver cultivar:
1. Upright and relatively compact plant habit.
2. Moderately vigorous growth habit.
3. Flowers with light red-colored petals.
Plants of the cultivar Baby Kiss differ from plants of the parent selections and other Papaver cultivars known to the Inventor in plant height as plants of the new Papaver are more compact than plants of the parent selections and other cultivars known to the Inventor.